finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Final Fantasy II
Final Fantasy II é o segundo jogo da série Final Fantasy. Ele é notável por ser um dos primeiros RPGs para console a destacar bastante a história, e por ser o primeiro jogo da série a apresentar muitos elementos que se tornariam clássicos da franquia Final Fantasy, como os chocobos e um personagem chamado Cid. Final Fantasy II é único também por eliminar o tradicional sistema de experiência, ao invés disso, utiliza um sistema no qual quanto mais o personagem utiliza um determinado equipamento ou determinada magia, mais desenvolvido será esse atributo. Esse sistema é chamado de "skill-based", que mais tarde retornaria em Final Fantasy XI. Embora abandonado por lançamentos subsequentes da série, um sistema similar foi adotado pela série SaGa, também produzida pela Square. Como observação, Final Fantasy foi projetado por Akitoshi Kawazu, que mais tarde seria o responsável pela série SaGa, e não por Hironobu Sakaguchi, o criador de FF. Por causa da popularidade da série nos anos 90, Final Fantasy II foi um dos primeiros jogos a ter uma tradução criada por fãs, pelo grupo NeoDemiforce. A trilha sonora de Final Fantasy II foi originalmente composta por Nobuo Uematsu, e foi a décima sétima trilha sonora para videogame composta por ele. Nos remakes para WonderSwan Color, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance e PlayStation Portable, a trilha foi refeita pelo músico Tsuyoshi Sekito. Jogabilidade Final Fantasy II é único na série Final Fantasy por não utilizar levels baseados em experiência. Em vez de adquirir pontos de experiência ao fim de cada batalha, cada personagem participante dela se desenvolve dependendo das ações tomadas durante a luta. Por exemplo, personagens que usam frequentemente determinado tipo de arma (espada, arco, machado, etc.) se tornarão mais aptos a empunhar aquele tipo de arma, assim como aumentarão sua força física. Da mesma forma, personagens que com frequência castam determinada magia aprenderão a castar versões mais poderosas daquela magia, assim como aumentar seu poder mágico. Os níveis de HP e MP aumentarão semelhantemente dependendo da necessidade: um personagem que termina a batalha com apenas uma pequena quantidade de vida pode ter seu máximo de HP aumentado, e um personagem que consome a maior parte de seu MP durante uma única batalha pode aumentar seu MP máximo. Um punhado de bugs relacionados a esse sistema de avanço ainda estavam presentes na versão lançada do jogo, o mais notável deles era a habilidade de cancelar uma ação previamente emitida e ainda ganhar os benefícios de aumento de stats por ter realizado a ação. Isso era possível porque o sistema de batalha baseado em turnos do jogo dava ao jogador a oportunidade de escolher comandos para todos os quatro membros da party de uma vez. A qualquer momento, antes do comando para o último personagem ser feito, o jogador podia clicar num botão e retornar ao personagem anterior e relançar um comando. Uma vez que muitos atributos, como proficiência em armas e magias eram baseados em quantas vezes um comando em particular era usado em batalha, um pouco de paciência significava que era possível avançar rapidamente em atributos em apenas um único round de batalha. Um problema similar se manifestou na forma como acontecia o aumento de HP, o qual permitia personagens atacar membros de sua própria party para aumentar o HP máximo deles. Esses problemas foram fielmente reproduzidos tanto na versão para WonderSwan Color quanto para Playstation. O remake para GBA eliminou o bug "ataca cancela", porém o truque pra aumentar HP continuou. Várias outras mudanças foram feitas na versão pra GBA, dentre elas, aumentos regulares do HP máximo além daqueles adquiridos da forma acima citada, para diminuir a dificuldade do jogo. Parties de batalha podem consistir em até quatro personagens de uma vez. Três desses personagens estão presentes durante todo o jogo, mas a quarta posição abarca uma variedade de personagens. Final Fantasy II foi o primeiro jogo da série a permitir que membros da party fossem postos na "back row" (fileira de trás) durante batalhas. Personagens posicionados na back row são imunes a ataques físicos, mas podem sofrer dano de arcos e magias. De forma semelhante, inimigos podem ser arranjados em até quatro fileiras de duas criaturas cada (para um máximo de oito oponentes na tela de uma vez). Apenas as duas primeiras fileiras podem sofrer dano de ataques físicos. Ao eliminar as duas fileiras mais próximas, o jogador pode então usar ataques físicos nas duas fileiras de trás.thumb|130px|right|Aprendendo a palavra 'Whirlwind' Durante o curso do jogo, enquanto conversa com NPCs, o jogador tem a habilidade de "aprender" palavras especiais ou frases, as quais podem ser repetidas depois para outros NPCs para obter mais informações a respeito delas ou desbloquear novas ações. Da mesma forma, existe um punhado de itens especiais que podem ser mostrados aos NPCs durante a conversa, os quais têm o mesmo efeito. Personagens [[Arquivo:Elenco de FFII.jpg|thumb|right|250px|O elenco principal de Final Fantasy II]] Final Fantasy II foi o primeiro jogo da série a ter de fato um elenco principal de personagens com nomes e histórias. Os três primeiros personagens nunca são alterados, enquanto o quarto personagem está sempre mudando. *'Firion' é o personagem principal. O amigo adotado de Maria e Leon, e amigo de infância de Guy, ele deseja destruir o Império na esperança de vingar sua família. *'Maria' é a amiga de infância de Firion e Guy e personagem feminina principal. Ela aventura-se junto a eles na esperança de encontrar seu irmão Leon, que desapareceu após ser atacado pelo Império. *'Guy' é um amigo de Firion e Maria. Ele fala de maneira truncada, e tem a habilidade de falar com animais. Porém, esta é uma habilidade única e é usada apenas uma vez em todo o jogo. *'Leon' é o irmão mais velho de Maria, e o novo Dark Knight de Palamecia. Ele desapareceu durante o ataque a Fynn, e desde então passou a ser o seguidor mais fiel do Imperador. No final do jogo, ele se junta ao trio e os ajuda a derrotar o chefe final. *'Minwu' é um White Mage e conselheiro particular da Princesa Hilda. Ele se junta ao grupo durante suas primeiras aventuras, e é bastante evoluído nas artes da magia. *'Josef' é um mineiro, e ajuda a resistência a obter mythril. Ele se une ao grupo apenas por um curto período de tempo, mas sua pequena contribuição mostra-se importante no final. *'Gordon' é o príncipe de Kashuan, fugiu da batalha depois que seu irmão, Scott, morreu combatendo por Fynn. Ele se vê como um covarde, e para provar-se digno do trono, viaja com Firion e seus aliados para ajudar a derrotar o Império. *'Leila' é uma pirata que tenta roubar o grupo, mas sua tripulação é fraca e Firion, Maria e Guy os derrotam facilmente. Ela se arrepende, decide ajudar a resistência e voltar-se apenas contra o Império. *'Ricard Highwind' é o último Dragoon de Deist. Depois de ter sido preso no Leviathan por algum tempo, ele está ansioso para voltar à ativa e parar o Império, afim de vingar seus companheiros derrotados. *'Scott' é um príncipe de Kashuan e o irmão mais velho de Gordon, ele morre após combater o Império e acredita no potencial do seu irmão Gordon até o fim. História thumb|left|Fynn queimando. A história começa quando o Imperador Mateus de Palamecia invoca monstros do Inferno em sua missão de dominar o mundo. Firion, Maria, Guy e Leon ficam órfãos quando o Império ataca Fynn e são derrotados por soldados imperiais enquanto fogem. Firion, Maria e Guy são resgatados por forças pertencentes à Rebelião Wild Rose liderada pela Princesa Hilda e são levados até Altair para serem revividos, mas Leon está desaparecido. Apesar de pedirem para se juntar à resistência, Hilda recusa devido à inexperiência e pouca idade deles. Apesar disso, Firion, Guy e Maria retornam a Fynn e encontram o Príncipe Scott em seu leito de morte. Ele fala ao grupo sobre a traição do Contador Borghen e pede que eles encorajem seu irmão Gordon, que tem medo de se juntar aos rebeldes. Scott pede que não falem a Hilda sobre seus sentimentos por ela e pouco antes de morrer entrega-lhes um anel para levarem de volta. Trazer de volta o anel de Scott convence Hilda de que o grupo de Firion é forte o suficiente para juntar-se à luta. Ela envia o grupo para Salamand em busca de Mythril. Josef, um membro da rebelião foi enviado para procurar o material, mas Hilda não ouviu mais nada a respeito dele desde então. O braço direito de Hilda, Minwu, também se junta à equipe para esta missão. O grupo encontra Josef, mas ele não está disposto a dar qualquer informação, devido ao Império Palamécio ter sequestrado sua filha Nelly e Borghen ter ameaçado matá-la caso Josef ajudasse a resistência. Ele lhes diz para ir às Semite Falls e libertá-la, junto com as pessoas da cidade que foram tomadas como escravos nas minas. Eles fazem isso e também resgatam Paul, um ladrão a serviço da rebelião. Após derrotar um dos Sargentos imperiais, o grupo obtém o mythril e volta a Altair. thumb|O Dreadnought alça voo. Depois de o ferreiro Tobul forjar Equipamento de Mythril para a resistência, o grupo é enviado para Bafsk. O Império Palamécio escravizou os moradores de lá e os fez construir um poderoso airship conhecido como o Dreadnought. Ele foi construído sob o olhar atento de um imperial conhecido como o Dark Knight, o qual foi substituído por Borghen após a perda do Mythril. Isto dá à resistência a oportunidade perfeita de destruir o Dreadnought antes que ele seja terminado. Contudo, pouco antes de o grupo alcançar o grande dirigível pelos esgotos de Bafsk, o Dark Knight, que na verdade não havia deixado a cidade, assume o controle da aeronave e decola. O Dreadnought ataca as cidades de Poft, Paloom, Gatrea e Altair, mas miraculosamente a base secreta de Altair sai ilesa. Minwu deixa o grupo para cuidar do Rei adoentado. Depois de falar com Cid, dono do outro único dirigível do mundo, Hilda e o grupo decidem obter o Sunfire da fortaleza de Kashuan. Para entrar, eles precisam do Goddess's Bell ou da voz de um Kashuan. Josef ajuda o grupo a chegar à Snow Cave com um trenó, e o grupo recupera o Bell localizado dentro dela. Na saída, Borghen ataca a equipe, e apesar de ser derrotado, ele faz rolar uma grande pedra atrás deles. Josef segura a pedra para permitir que o grupo escape e é esmagado. thumb|left|A morte de Josef. Com os corações pesados, mas determinação renovada para vingar Josef, o grupo viaja até o reino abandonado de Kashuan para recuperar o Sunfire. Eles entram na fortaleza e encontram Gordon, que veio sozinho, mas foi incapaz de passar pelos monstros que havia dentro. Ele se une ao grupo e os ajuda a encontrar a Tocha de Egil, a única forma de transportar o Sunfire. A equipe derrota um Red Soul pela tocha e recupera o Sunfire. Ao saírem, eles testemunham o dirigível de Cid sendo perseguido e capturado pelo Dreadnought, o qual em seguida pousa para repor o fornecimento de combustível no extremo sul. O grupo dirige-se até lá, liberta Cid (e Hilda, que estava a bordo do dirigível de Cid), e joga o Sunfire na sala de máquinas do Dreadnought, como orientado por Cid. Eles encontram o Dark Knight na sala de máquinas e Maria reconhece a voz dele, mas eles não têm tempo e escapam logo antes de o dirigível ser destruído. A equipe retorna triunfante para Altair, apenas para descobrir que o Rei está à beira da morte. Com suas últimas palavras, ele planeja um ataque ao Império em três frentes numa tentativa de retomar Fynn. Em seu plano, Minwu dirige-se à Mysidia para recuperar Ultima, o tomo de magia suprema, Gordon assume o comando do exército rebelde para atacar Fynn diretamente, e o grupo de Firion viaja até a nação insular de Deist para buscar a ajuda dos Dragoons. Hilda começou a se comportar estranhamente e se retira para os seus aposentos. O grupo pega carona com Leila, que se revela ser uma capitã pirata e tenta assaltar o grupo. Quando eles derrotam ela e sua tripulação, ela fica impressionada e se junta a eles. Eles chegam a Deist, mas descobrem que os Dragoons caíram em batalha, e apenas um único Wyvern permanece vivo. A criatura está morrendo, envenenada pelo Império. Ela deixa para o grupo o último ovo de Wyvern, o qual a equipe imerge na fonte de cura na parte mais interna da Caverna de Deist, afim de incubá-lo e acelerar seu processo de crescimento. Os herois retornam a Altair de mãos vazias e Firion aprende que a Hilda que eles resgataram é uma Lamia Queen disfarçada. Eles logo descobrem que a Hilda verdadeira está sendo mantida como prêmio num torneio no Coliseu Palamécio. O grupo, junto com Gordon, se apressa para chegar até Hilda, destruindo um Behemoth no Coliseu para conseguir Hilda como prêmio. Contudo, o Imperador, que está supervisionando a disputa pessoalmente, despacha o grupo e os lança nas masmorras. Eles são salvos por Paul, que destranca suas celas. Hilda e Gordon escapam sozinhos enquanto o resto da equipe chama a atenção dos guardas. thumb|Minwu quebra o selo de Ultima. O exército rebelde planeja um ataque a Fynn e acampa fora da cidade. Firion, Maria, Guy e Leila lideram o ataque e derrotam o representante imperial, Gottos, obtendo para os rebeldes uma importante vitória. Entretanto, Minwu e a magia Ultima não são encontrados em lugar algum, então Hilda instrui o grupo a procurar por Minwu e recuperar o tomo na Mysidian Tower. Depois de obter o Crystal Rod das provações na Tropical Island, o grupo parte para a Tower, apenas para serem engolidos pelo Leviathan. Naufragados e separados de Leila, o grupo faz o seu caminho das entranhas do Leviathan até a boca, onde, com a ajuda de Ricard Highwind o Dragoon, eles são capazes de retomar o navio derrotando um Roundworm. Eles vão até a Tower com Ricard, lá derrotam o Fire Gigas, Ice Gigas e o Thunder Gigas e encontram Minwu na Câmara do Selo. Ele esteve esperando que o grupo de Firion chegasse; uma vez que eles estão lá, ele usa sua força vital para quebrar o selo. thumb|left|Dentro do Cyclone. O grupo pega Ultima e retorna para Fynn, mas então descobrem que as cidades de Altair, Gatrea, Paloom e Poft foram totalmente destruídas por uma força misteriosa conhecida como o Cyclone. Ele ameaça fazer o mundo em pedaços se a equipe não puder descobrir como pará-lo. Hilda lhes fala que um pingente pode ser usado para chamar Wyverns na câmara que fica no topo do castelo, e Paul lhes entrega o item. O pingente chama o jovem Wyvern que foi chocado em Deist, e eles voam no Wyvern para dentro do Cyclone. Eles se infiltram na fortaleza dentro da tempestade e conseguem derrotar o Imperador. Uma celebração da vitória é realizada em Fynn, mas é logo interrompida pelas notícias de que o Dark Knight é o há muito perdido irmão de Maria, Leon, e que ele coroou-se o novo Imperador. Cid, morrendo após o ataque a Paloom, dá ao grupo o seu dirigível, e eles voam até Palamecia. Leon recusa os apelos de Maria e se prepara para batalhar, mas o Imperador retorna do inferno, agora mais poderoso que nunca, e reclama o seu trono. Ricard se sacrifica em batalha contra o Imperador para que os outros possam escapar no Wyvern. Depois da morte de Ricard, o Imperador das Trevas ergue o Castelo de Pandaemonium, a fortaleza do senhor do inferno, para começar um novo império. Leon concorda em se juntar ao grupo a pedido de Firion e eles partem para se preparar para a batalha final. Após retornar à Deist para obter a Excalibur, a preciosa espada dos Dragoons, a equipe desbrava o caminho através da Jade Passage, entrando em Pandaemonium por baixo, devido a todas as outras formas de aproximação serem impossíveis. Dentro do castelo, o grupo avança enfrentando vários dos servos mais poderosos do Imperador, incluindo um Borghen zumbi, a caminho do trono do Imperador no topo do castelo. thumb|Mateus em Pandaemonium. Uma feroz batalha se segue enquanto o Imperador tenta destruir a última esperança da resistência. Apesar de suas magias poderosas e sua habilidade de lançar meteoros, Firion e os outros o derrotam de uma vez. Eles retornam ao Castelo de Fynn onde Hilda, Gordon, Nelly, Leila e Paul todos esperam para congratular o grupo pela grande vitória. Após a batalha a vida começa de novo para todos. Contudo, Leon se despede deles, sentindo que muito aconteceu entre eles para ele ficar. Maria protesta, mas Firion diz que eles estarão esperando quando Leon estiver pronto para voltar. Com o fim da guerra, os monstros chamados do inferno desaparecem sem deixar rastro e o mundo volta à paz, eventualmente para esquecer as amargas lembranças, salvo os esforços dos jovens heróis que salvaram todos. Soul of Rebirth Nas versões portáteis para Game Boy Advance e PlayStation, uma nova história, intitulada Soul of Rebirth, conta as histórias dos quatro membros do grupo que morreram defendendo Firion e seus companheiros na tentativa de ver o Imperador derrotado. Minwu acorda e se vê numa caverna misteriosa, tenta descobrir onde está. Ele logo encontra Scott, o príncipe de Kashuan, que morreu no início do jogo. Depois de derrotar alguns soldados, os dois encontram Josef, que é confrontado por uma versão zumbi medonha de Borghen. Os três derrotam Borghen, e começam a buscar por respostas sobre onde eles estão. Eles encontram Ricard, que está lutando contra o Roundworm, e ajudam ele na batalha. Ele então junta-se a eles. O grupo encontra seu caminho através da passagem, onde aprendem que eles estão, de fato, na outra vida. A cidade de Machanon foi construída como um lugar seguro para todas as almas presas nessa dimensão desconhecida. Aqui, eles encontram Cid, Tobul e outros rebeldes, que ajudaram a construir o lugar, e que encorajam o grupo a explorar os outros dois misteriosos portais que apareceram em Machanon não muito tempo atrás. Depois de se adaptarem às batalhas difíceis da outra vida, Minwu e o grupo entram em um dos portais, e se veem na Câmara do Selo, o lugar de descanso de Minwu. Novamente, Minwu deve quebrar o selo; contudo, desta vez, ele é poderoso o suficiente para quebrá-lo sem sofrer quaisquer ferimentos fatais. O grupo entra na câmara e tenta reivindicar Ultima, mas se deparam com o guardião de Ultima na outra vida: a Ultima Weapon. Após uma árdua batalha, a equipe é capaz de derrotar o monstro, e reclama Ultima como sua. Isso deixa um último portal, o qual leva até o Unknown Palace. Assim como Pandaemonium antes dele, o Palácio é guardado por criaturas ferozes, e contém alguns dos equipamentos mais poderosos do jogo. Especificamente, o grupo de Minwu encontra quatro equipamentos exclusivos: o Stardust Rod (para Minwu), a Wild Rose (para Scott), os Bracers (para Josef), e a Wyvern Lance (para Ricard). thumb|O grupo encontra seus entes queridos. Após todas as batalhas, o grupo se encontra com o Imperador da Luz, que pede perdão pelas ações do seu lado negro. O Imperador da Luz diz a eles que ele se dividiu em duas entidades quando foi originalmente derrotado, e que Firion e seu grupo derrotaram sua outra metade em Pandaemonium. Ele também explica que eles estão atualmente em Arubboth, a passagem para o Céu, e que eles podem finalmente descansar em paz. Os quatro são levados a acreditar em suas palavras; contudo, as almas inconscientes de suas famílias e amigos ainda vivos aparecem e dizem a eles para não serem enganados pelo Imperador da Luz, porque na realidade, ele é tão mau quanto o Imperador das Trevas. O grupo retoma sua vontade de lutar perdida e derrotam o Imperador da Luz. Após sua derrota, os quatro heróis retornam (pelo menos em espírito) para o Castelo de Fynn, onde eles testemunham os eventos que ocorreram no fim do jogo regular. Esses eventos são contados a partir da perspectiva deles desta vez, e assim o jogador recebe uma explicação do porquê Firion viu os fantasmas dos quatro herois falecidos na conclusão do jogo regular. A história termina com Minwu, Scott, Josef e Ricard finalmente desaparecendo, presumivelmente indo para o Céu de verdade desta vez... Música A trilha de Final Fantasy II foi originalmente composta por Nobuo Uematsu e foi o seu décimo sétimo trabalho com música para videogame. A música do jogo foi arranjada por Tsuyoshi Sekito para os remakes dos WonderSwan Color, PlayStation e Game Boy Advance, ele também compôs os dois novos temas de batalha contra chefes para esses lançamentos. Houve também um grupo de temas musicais feitos para a versão do Famicom que não foram lançados por razões desconhecidas. Algumas das músicas não são originais para o jogo, mas foram retiradas do balé Lago dos Cisnes de Tchaikovsky. Final Fantasy II teve três temas não usados compostos por Nobuo Uematsu: um tema do dirigível, removido devido a ser muito "feliz" para este jogo obscuro; um tema de dungeons, removido deste jogo e mais tarde usado em Final Fantasy VI; e um "tema de shop", em última análise removido por ser muito parecido com o tema de shop do Final Fantasy original. Desenvolvimento [[Arquivo:FFII Logo Japonês.png|right|230px|logo de Final Fantasy II do NES.]] left|180px|A batalha de abertura pré programada na versão do Famicom. Diferente do primeiro Final Fantasy, o jogador não pode criar seus próprios personagens em Final Fantasy II e não existe sistema de classes. Havia duas razões para isso: a primeira sendo Final Fantasy II foi destinado a ser um jogo mais orientado pela história que o primeiro Final Fantasy e precisaria de personagens específicos para cumprir papéis dentro da história. A segunda razão foi a ideia de que o sistema seria mais sobre nutrição que natureza: o jogador não escolhe os personagens no início, mas ele pode fazer os que lhe são apresentados evoluírem de certa forma, eventualmente se tornando qualquer coisa que o jogador os direcione para ser.http://www.1up.com/features/deal-square-enix-akitoshi-kawazu Desta forma, o processo de construção dos personagens continua durante todo o jogo. Quando configurando o sistema, os desenvolvedores não anteciparam que os jogadores poderiam facilmente explorar o seu mecanismo. A habilidade de atacar membros do próprio grupo foi incluída para que os jogadores pudessem atingir personagens sob sleep para acordá-los, mas em vez disso, as pessoas usaram para subir níveis, devido à condição de quanto menos hp se tem ao fim de determinada batalha, mais será acrescentado ao total de hp do personagem devido ao jogo entender que um personagem que gasta muito de seu hp lutando carece de mais hp totais para manter-se vivo. Final Fantasy II foi originalmente lançado para o Nintendo Family Computer no Japão em 1988. Houve um boato inicial de que a Nintendo da América ou a Square Soft (a subsidiária norte americana da Square) poderiam localizar o título para audiências americanas como havia sido feito com o seu predecessor em 1990. Tal projeto foi anunciado e um cartucho protótipo foi produzido em 1991 como Final Fantasy: Dark Shadow Over Palakia, mas o jogo acabou sendo cancelado em favor do mais recente Final Fantasy IV. O jogo nunca foi lançado fora da Ásia em sua forma original. Remakes melhorados do jogo foram posteriormente lançados para o WonderSwan Color (WSC) da Bandai, o PlayStation (como parte da coleção Final Fantasy Origins), o Game Boy Advance (como parte da coleção Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls), e para o PlayStation Portable. Final Fantasy II foi, pela primeira vez, lançado na Europa e outras regiões quando se tornou parte da compilação Origins. Versão em inglês não lançada Seguindo o bem sucedido lançamento do Final Fantasy original pela Nintendo em 1990, a Square Soft, subsidiária norte americana da Square, começou a trabalhar numa localização em inglês de Final Fantasy II. Designado para o projeto estava Kaoru Moriyama, cujo trabalhos posteriores incluiram traduções de script para Final Fantasy IV e Secret of Mana. Apesar de uma versão beta ter sido produzida, e o jogo ter sido anunciado em diversas publicações comerciais da Square Soft, a idade do jogo original em japonês e a chegada do Super Nintendo Entertainment System, o console sucessor do NES, levaram a Square Soft a cancelar o trabalho na localização de Final Fantasy II em favor do recém lançado Final Fantasy IV (o qual, para evitar confundir os jogadores norte americanos, foi renomeado para Final Fantasy II para refletir o salto nos lançamentos). Apesar de um cartucho protótipo de Final Fantasy II para NES ter sido produzido (com o subtítulo Dark Shadow Over Palakia), Moriyama admitiu que o projeto estava longe de ser concluído. Ele é citado como dizendo: "Nós tínhamos uma capacidade de memória que podíamos usar para cada jogo tão limitada, que nunca foi realmente "traduzir", mas cortar a informação e abarrotá-la novamente... disso nosso chefe não tinha conhecimento sobre adicionar trabalho extra para a versão em inglês naquele momento."http://www.lostlevels.org/200312/200312-ffan2.shtml O script em inglês para a versão do protótipo é desorganizado e errôneo, mas era apenas a versão preliminar e foi cortado em comprimento para caber a área de texto. O projeto foi cancelado antes que o script fosse refinado. Mesmo no estágio de protótipo mudanças foram feitas a partir da versão original devido à política acerca de imagens religiosas que a Nintendo tinha na época: a Estrela de Davi usada no design de uma dungeon foi substituída por um triângulo e a cruz que substitui o rosto de um personagem sem vida na tela de pausa foi substituída por uma lápide.http://tcrf.net/Proto:Final_Fantasy_II Em 2003, quando o jogo foi finalmente lançado para audiências de língua inglesa como parte de Final Fantasy Origins, ele foi lançado com uma nova tradução produzida sob a supervisão de Akira Kashiwagi. A tradução de fãs da NeoDemiforce, similarmente, fez uso de uma tradução original, devido a existência do cartucho protótipo não ser de conhecimento comum na época. Ports e Remakes Wonderswan Color O primeiro remake de Final Fantasy II foi lançado em 3 de maio de 2001. A mudança mais notável do jogo foi a atualização gráfica, que incluiu sprites mais detalhados, renovação total do campo de batalha e fundos de dungeons, melhores sons e maior resolução em geral. PlayStation thumb|right|Uma batalha na versão Origins. O primeiro acesso do resto do mundo a Final Fantasy II foi através da coleção Final Fantasy Origins, que também incluía o Final Fantasy original. Os gráficos e jogabilidade permaneceram quase idênticos aos do WonderSwan, embora a resolução tenha aumentado marginalmente. Devido ao maior poder de processamento do PlayStation, vários novos recursos foram adicionados, como uma cena em full motion, sons muito melhores, um bestiário, uma Galeria de Arte por Yoshitaka Amano, e uma galeria de coleção de itens. O jogo também apresenta modos de dificuldade fácil e normal. Game Boy Advance Final Fantasy II foi novamente unido a Final Fantasy para o Game Boy Advance, sob a compilação Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Nesta edição, foram feitos vários ajustes para o sistema de evolução de atributos, dentre eles a remoção do cheat ataca-cancela, que permitia que os jogadores evoluíssem atributos à vontade por ações que eram canceladas antes de serem realizadas, e a remoção da diminuição de atributos. Como em Final Fantasy, foram dados ao jogador três arquivos de salvamento, e o jogo podia ser salvo em qualquer lugar, exceto durante batalhas. Além disso, retratos dos personagens por Yoshitaka Amano são usados sempre que um personagem principal está falando em uma caixa de diálogo. thumb|right|Bestiário da versão pra GBA. A versão Dawn of Souls de Final Fantasy II introduziu a nova dungeon Soul of Rebirth, que torna-se disponível após o último chefe ser derrotado. A dungeon consiste em múltiplas áreas e uma cidade, e os personagens jogáveis incluem aqueles que morreram durante os eventos da história principal. Um arquivo de salvamento extra é necessário para esta dungeon. PlayStation Portátil Final Fantasy II também foi portado para o Playstation Portátil como parte da compilação Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary. A música é a mesma de Final Fantasy Origins. Os gráficos foram atualizados para maior resolução. Seu script é o mesmo do port para Game Boy Advance exceto as dungeons exclusivas desta versão, mas as cutscenes em full motion e Galerias de Arte de Final Fantasy Origins retornaram, e as dungeons Arcane Labyrinth foram introduzidas, uma nova série de três dungeons, que depois de serem completadas, levam ao Arcane Sanctuary, onde o grupo pode desafiar novos chefes. Além disso, esta versão introduziu um comando de Defesa ao menu de batalha, enquanto que antes os membros do grupo ocasionalmente bloqueavam ataques recebidos com um escudo, caso este estivesse equipado. iOS/Android thumb|right|Uma batalha no iOS. A Square Enix lançou ambos Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy II para o iOS. Ambos jogos têm gráficos similares à Anniversary Edition e suas dungeons especiais. Com uma única compra, ambas as versões de língua japonesa e inglesa dos jogos tornam-se disponíveis (através do sistema de linguagem do telefone). A jogabilidade do Final Fantasy original permanece a mesma do port para PSP, enquanto Final Fantasy II adiciona novos elementos à jogabilidade. Entretanto, a opção de Cor da Janela foi removida, e a Galeria de Arte não pode mais ser apresentada em nenhuma versão para smartphone. Estas versões foram confirmadas para o iOS logo antes de serem lançadas em 25 de fevereiro de 2010. Final Fantasy II para iOS, v1.0.8, está disponível na Apple App Store, custa $8.99 USD e tem extensão de 154 MB. Em sua forma atual, após a atualização de 10 de março de 2011, os jogos tiveram seus gráficos atualizados para as telas do iPhone, menus sensíveis ao toque, e controles de tela para o d-pad. O salvamento pode ser feito a qualquer momento, e o jogo automaticamente faz um salvamento rápido se o aplicativo for interrompido (por uma chamada, por exemplo). Eles não estão atualmente de acordo com a multitarefa do iOS4, nem possuem customização de controles ou gráficos para o iPad de modo que sejam mais fáceis de jogar na tela maior. Romantizações Final Fantasy II, assim como Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy: Unlimited and Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, é um dos muitos títulos de Final Fantasy a serem romantizados. O romance do jogo chama-se Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū (ファイナルファンタジーII 夢魔の迷宮, literalmente, Final Fantasy II Labirinto do Pesadelo). Lançado apenas no Japão, foi escrito por Kenji Terada e publicado exclusivamente pela Kadokawa Shoten em vez da Squaresoft. Como parte da celebração do 25º aniversário de Final Fantasy, A Square Enix lançou uma romantização dos três primeiros jogos de Final Fantasy. A romantização intitulada Novel Final Fantasy I, II, III Memory of Heroes foi lançada em 2012. Créditos de Produção Versão Original do Famicom Artes de Capa Ff2cover.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' Nintendo Family Computer Japão, 1988. FF1&2_Famicom_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I∙II'' Nintendo Family Computer Japão, 1994. Final Fantasy II unused box art.jpg|''Final Fantasy II: Dark Shadow Over Palakia'' Nintendo Entertainment System América do Norte, nunca lançado. FF2_WSC_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' WonderSwan Color Japão, 2001. Final fantasy II wonder swan color.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' WonderSwan Color Japão, 2001. FF2PS_Japan_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' Sony PlayStation Japan, 2002. FFPremium_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Premium Package'' Sony PlayStation Japão, 2002. FFOrigins_PAL_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Origins'' Sony PlayStation Europa, 2003. Ffobox.jpg|''Final Fantasy Origins'' Sony PlayStation América do Norte, 2003. FF1&2Advance_Japan_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II Advance'' Game Boy Advance Japão, 2004. FF1and2-DawnOfSouls-Boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Boy Advance América do Norte, 2004. Ffdos eu.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Boy Advance Europa, 2004. IIPSPJ.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' PlayStation Portátil Japão, 2007. FfIIPSPna.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' PlayStation Portátil América do Norte, 2007. IIPSPE.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' PlayStation Portátil Europa, 2008. Galeria [[Arquivo:Fflogo-2-new.jpg|250px|Logo alternativo 20th Anniversary.]] Curiosidades *''Final Fantasy II'' não inclui muitas alusões ao seu predecessor, mas foi altamente referenciado em Final Fantasy IX. Eidolon Ramuh conta a história de uma batalha entre muitas nações, e um homem que sacrificou sua vida para que um jovem grupo de rebeldes pudesse viver para lutar contra o Império. Esta narrativa sugere fortemente Josef e o seu propósito em Final Fantasy II. *Em Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Beelzebub, Astaroth, King Behemoth, e Iron Giant são guardiões dos cristais da True Moon. *Este é o primeiro jogo de Final Fantasy onde o jogador deve perder uma batalha para progredir na história. Neste caso, trata-se da primeira batalha. *Em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Pilgrim_vs._the_World Scott Pilgrim Contra o Mundo], Scott menciona que pode tocar a linha de baixo do tema de batalha de Final Fantasy II. Contudo, a linha de baixo é de Final Fantasy IV, referindo-se ao nome original do jogo para SNES na América do Norte. Referências de:Final Fantasy II en:Final Fantasy II es:Final Fantasy II fr:Final Fantasy II it:Final Fantasy II ja:ファイナルファンタジーII fi:Final Fantasy II ru:Final Fantasy II pl:Final Fantasy II Categoria:Final Fantasy II Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos com versões retiradas